Sneeze
by Juliana Rain
Summary: A girl sitting next to Light suddenly pulled out a death note. Where did she get it? Who did she get it from? And why is it covered in rainbows and sparkles? *Rated T for one word*


_Hey peeps this is my first finished Fan Fiction, cut me just a little slack I'm really new to this I just started doing fan fiction within in the past 2 months. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes but I cant spell for my life! _

**But that's what spell check's for!**

_Who are you?_

**I guess I'm what you would call an inner voice you get one when you start writing fan fiction**

_What_

**I keep you sane **- turns head away and whispers 'more like i make you go insane' -** Yeah I can talk to you**

_Ok what ever. _

I don't own DeAtH nOtE

* * *

**MY lame ass version**

It was mid-afternoon, the wind was slightly blowing on that warm spring day. Light Yagami was sitting on a bench in the park, deep in thought about his plan to become justice itself. There was only a few people around so it was quite, out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl about his age walking towards him. She walked over and sat on the other side of the bench.

Suddenly Light sneezed.

"_GOD _bless you." said the girl sitting next to him putting major emphasis on the word god.

Light just looked at her like she was crazy, the next thing she did shocked the shit out of him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Death Note. She set it on her lap opened it up and started to look through it. Light just sat there staring, mouth opened, wide eyes in shock.

"I remember him . . ." the girl said pointing to a name forgetting Light who was sitting next to her. She flipped to the next page ran her finger over the names stopping on one and said, "I wonder it they found his body yet?"

Light finally getting over his shock became very suspicious and asked, "Excuse me, where did you get that?"

The girl turned to face him and said, "Oh this thing? I got it off of ebay from some guy named Ryuk. He wanted me to pay him in apples which I though was weird but I did." she replied happily.

Light just about fell off the bench, here was this girl sitting next to him saying that she _bought_ a Death Note off of Ryuk, from ebay for a bunch of apples. "I asked if it worked and he said yes. Then I asked why he wanted to sell it and he said, _'I really want some apples plus I have two so why not?'_" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Your a user of the Death Note?"

"Yup" she said, just then her phone went off. "Hello?"

Light sat there listening to her talk, she hung up and said, "I got to go." she stood up and walked away. Light was about to say something when she stopped a few feet away looked at Light over her shoulder and said, "Bye Kira it was nice to meet you." and with that she left.

Light sat there dumbfound there was to much going through his mind, but there was one thing he decided on, he was going to have to have a _long_ talk with Ryuk.

* * *

**Friend's awesome edit.**

It was mid-afternoon, the wind was slightly blowing on that warm spring day. Light Yagami was sitting on a bench in the park, deep in thought about his plan to become justice itself. There was only a few people around so it was quite, out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl about his age walking towards him. She walked over and sat on the other side of the bench.

Suddenly Light sneezed.

"_/GOD/ _bless you." said the girl sitting next to him putting major emphasis on the word god.

Light just looked at her like she was crazy, the next thing she did shocked the shit out of him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sparkly, pink, bedazzled notebook,with the words "DeathNote" written across the cover. She set it on her lap opened it up and started to look through it silently. Light just sat there staring, mouth opened, wide eyes in shock.

"I remember him . . ." the girl suddenly said (mostly to herself it seemed) pointing to a name forgetting Light who was sitting next to her. She flipped to the next page ran her finger over the names stopping on one and said, "I wonder it they found his body yet?" With a pleased little giggle.

Light finally getting over his shock became very suspicious and asked, "Excuse me, where did you get that?"

The girl turned to face him and said, "Oh this thing? I got it off of ebay from some guy named Ryuk." She smiled brightly and continued, "He wanted me to pay him in apples, which I though was weird- but I did." she replied happily.

Light just about fell off the bench, here was this girl sitting next to him saying that she _bought_ a Death Note off of Ryuk, from ebay for a bunch of apples. "I asked if it worked and he said yes, so I thought, 'why not?' Then I asked why he wanted to sell it and he said, _'I really want some apples plus I have two so why not?'_" she cooed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Your a user of the Death Note?"

"Yup" she said, just then her phone went off. "Hello?"

Light wanted to keep asking questions, just what the hell was going on, anyway? Ryuk had two death notes? Was this possible? And if so why hadn't he told him?

"Mm-hmm." She muttered to the phone. "Yea, he's right here."

Light looked at her in shock once again.

"He's not as scary as people make him seem. I mean, really." She laughed. "Anyway, I better get going, gotta a plane to catch. Meet you at the airport to discuss this further."

With that, she hung up and said, "I got to go."

She stood up and walked away. Light was about to say something when she stopped a few feet away, looked at Light over her shoulder and said, "Bye Kira, it was nice to meet you!" and with that little giggle, she left.

Light sat there dumbfound there was too much going through his mind, but there was one thing he decided on, he was going to have to have a _long_ talk with Ryuk.


End file.
